


giant teddy bear

by Murf1307



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival, M/M, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac wants to win Marius a teddy bear at the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	giant teddy bear

It’s no big deal, Courfeyrac decides, somewhere around the third time he hands five dollars to the game attendant.  Really.  Marius was just kinda looking at that teddy bear, and they’ve totally got space for it in their dorm room, so Courfeyrac might as well give it a shot.

It has nothing to do with the fact that he’s been crushing  _hard_  on his roommate for more than a few months now.  Nothing at all.

"You are so fucked," Grantaire observes from where he’s leaning against the booth.

"Pot, have you met kettle?" Courfeyrac shot back, settling a dart on his fingers and choosing a balloon.  He hits it, and smirks to himself.  If he wins this round he can trade up for the bear, and then that’ll be all.

Grantaire snorts.  ”Right.”

The next dart hits true as well, and he’s got it.  He’s good.  He is  _damn good_  at balloon darts.  Dart three gets the balloon right next to dart number two, and Courfeyrac shoots a gloating smile at Grantaire before looking expectantly at the game attendant.

"The giant teddy bear, right?" she asks.

"Yep!"

It really is giant, though.  It’s about half of Courfeyrac’s height and big enough around that it’s hard to keep hold of.

But Marius is going to love it.

Courfeyrac heads for the table that Bossuet and his broken leg have commandeered — Marius is there, having a conversation with Musichetta and Cosette.  He looks bright and animated and Courfeyrac has to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

Cosette sees him first, and the smile that breaks over her face is pure magic — since she got together with Eponine, Cosette’s been his truest confidant with what they’ve been calling the Marius Situation.

She knows what he’s doing, and he nods in her direction as he draws up to the table.

"Marius!" he says, shifting the bear so it’s in front of him rather than perched on his hip.  "Look what I won."

Marius laughs, high and light, and Courfeyrac blushes behind the bear.

"You won  _that?_ " Marius says, and there’s wonder in his voice, wonder and what sounds like a dash of hope.

Courfeyrac pushes the bear into Marius’s lap.  ”For you!” he says, fighting down his blush enough that Marius won’t notice it.  ”I noticed you looking at it when we were on line for the Rok ‘n’ Rolla.”

If Cosette’s smile is magic, Marius’s smile is enough to make one believe in miracles.

"Thank you," Marius mumbles, blushing and looking down, arms wrapped around the enormous bear.  "You — you didn’t have to do that."

He’s smiling though, self-conscious though he may be about it.

Courfeyrac smiles back, a little nervous.  ”Do you like it?  It’s no big deal if you want me to give it back, or any —”

He’s cut off by the sensation of a pair of slightly-chapped lips against his.

_Oh._

The bear is squished between them, and Marius’s lips —  _Marius’s lips_  — taste like spun sugar.  Courfeyrac feels a little dizzy with it, but he loves it.  He reaches over the bear to gently, gently settle his hand on Marius’s cheek, thumb brushing over sharp cheekbones.

When Marius pulls away he almost buries his face in the bear, and it’s the cutest thing Courfeyrac has ever seen.

"I’m going to take that as a yes," he says.  He pauses, smiling himself, and moves to lace his fingers with Marius’s.  "Do you want to get some ice cream?  There are supposed to be fireworks soon."

"Okay," Marius says, looking up at Courfeyrac almost furtively, shy smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

So they do.

The bear takes up residence in the corner of their dorm room, and it winds up — through a series of puns no one is quite sure of anymore — being called Celeste.


End file.
